


[Podfic] We Need to Talk About Susan Pevensie

by irrationalpie



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: A bit of a ramble, Canonical Character Death, Coming of Age, Friends of Narnia, Gen, Growing older is not growing up, Period-Typical Sexism, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrationalpie/pseuds/irrationalpie
Summary: A lion told her to walk away, and she did. He forbade her magic, he forbade her her own kingdom, so she made her own.Susan Pevensie did not lose faith. She found it.Podfic ofWe Need to Talk About Susan Pevensiebydirgewithoutmusic.
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI





	[Podfic] We Need to Talk About Susan Pevensie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We Need to Talk About Susan Pevensie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218274) by [dirgewithoutmusic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirgewithoutmusic/pseuds/dirgewithoutmusic). 



> Thanks to [dirgewithoutmusic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirgewithoutmusic/pseuds/dirgewithoutmusic) for having blanket permission to podfic!
> 
> Credit to [bluedreaming](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming) for the background image in the cover, which uses art by [Monica Obaga](https://monicaobaga.co/), and was originally designed for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology (ALPA)](https://awesomeladiespodfic.dreamwidth.org/).

You can [download the podfic here (6.6 MB/9 minutes)](https://archive.org/download/we-need-to-talk-about-susan-pevensie_202102/we-need-to-talk-about-susan-extended.mp3).

Alternatively, ALPA had some specific audio header requirements; if you prefer that version, you can [download the ALPA version of the podfic (7.5 MB/8 minutes)](https://archive.org/download/we-need-to-talk-about-susan-pevensie_202102/we-need-to-talk-about-susan-alpa.mp3) or listen below:

[Additional audio file formats available at archive.org.](https://archive.org/details/we-need-to-talk-about-susan-pevensie_202102)


End file.
